Star Wars: Roughcut
by keith m carrigan
Summary: There is only the Light, or the Dark. Jedi or Sith. Or is there more? This is a possible tale in an impossible time. The Jedi on the run, the Sith gaining a foothold in the galaxy. And stuck in the middle is an oddball crew with a secret.


Fire raged through the village despite the rain. Bodies lay strewn about. Some felled by blaster fire. Others had wounds caused by lightsabers. Jedi Master Tar'res shook his head in sorrow over the loss of lives. The Twi'lek silently prayed to the Force for guidence. _What happened here?_ He slowly walked through the village, staying vigiliant in case the attackers were still here.

"Master Tar'res," his escort called out.

"Yes Commander?"

"Control reports that you have a message from the Council. It's labeled Urgent sir," the soldier shifted his weapon. "And speaking honestly sir, finding any survivors isn't going well."

The Jedi nodded. "I agree. But somehow the Force is telling me I'm missing something."

"Commander! We found something."

The Jedi Master and the others ran to the other troopers. They were gathered around a small form on the ground. A medic had a pouch open and was checking the vitals on a child. "Status?"

"She's alive sir," the medic answered, "but she need better medical attention. Her arm is broken and she has some pretty severe burns."

"Get her to the shuttle," he ordered. As the troops picked her up, a whimper escaped her lips. "Take rest child," Tar'ras touched her forehead.

"Sir?"

"Corellian, Commander. I seen that much. She will help us find the truth." He began to walk towards the shuttle. "Although I'm not sure if the Council is prepared for this."

"Jedi, unprepared? Now that scares me." The soldier punched the button closing the ramp.

"As it does me Commander."

The noise of the casino was grating on Captain Nia Riley's nerves. The Keshiri ship captain was not enjoying herself. They were supposed to be recieving payment for a shipment they had just delivered. And their contact was late. "This is irritating." She sat back and crossed her arms.

"Relax Nia," the man on her right said. Kaleb reached for his drink and raised it to the Noghri sitting across from him. He made no effort to hide the Mandalorian armor he wore. "This place definately ranks up there compared to some of our drops. Remember Hoth?"

"I'd rather forget that one," the gray scaled humanoid spoke. "Just because my kind is cold-blooded, doesn't mean we belong in the cold." He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Which reminds me. You owe me a case of Correlian Spice Rum." Kaz laughed at the joke.

Even Nia laughed at that comment. Her commlink buzzed and she was back to buisness. "Yes Max?"

The answer was more of a splatter of profanity than legible speak. But it was enough to get the three of them to get up to leave. Kaz dropped some credits on the table and Kaleb tossed a pouch to the Bothan waiting on them. The three of them walked to the lift car heading to the docks.

"I wonder what has him so upset," Kaleb said. "I've never heard him so colorful."

Kaz elbowed Kaleb. "That's because you have never learned his native language."

Kaleb smiled, "Jawas have a language?"

Nia shook her head. "You know better than to pick on him Kaleb. He is the reason the _Resolute_ stays in one piece. He's the best mechanic I've ever seen." The lift opened to show the ship docks in controlled chaos. "Uh-oh."

"Well, that'd explain it," Kaz spoke.

Shouting could be heard as ship crews were shoved around by stormtroopers. Imperial officers were trying to get answers out of a handful of individuals to the left. Nobody had noticed them yet.

Kaleb's hands moved towards his weapons. He could see Kaz doing the same.

"Stand down!" A voice ordered from their right. A squad of troopers surrounded them.

"I'm flattered Constable," Nia purred to the officer that appeared in front of them. "An entire squad, just for me? You really shouldn't have."

The Constable blushed a little. "I'm dreadfully sorry Captain. There has been a breach in customs security. We have to search every ship until we find it." He winced when he said it.

Nia seen it without even looking for it. "My crew will cooperate fully," she paused and pulled him off to the side. She could see the reaction of her friends and poured it on a little thicker. "Although, it might be easier if I knew what you were looking for." She smiled a little more seductively. "Maybe I could help?"

The officer swallowed the lump in his throat. "We recieved word of a weapons shipment that was supposed to be traded here. This has happened too much lately and I'm afraid I'll lose my head if I can't stop it."

Nia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Mathiew," she said. "Our cargo wasn't weapons. They are medical supplies and bacta equipment. An exchange for podracer parts for an old friend." She was speaking the truth about her cargo. "Personally, I would check the civillian transports. I've heard rumors that that's the new way to smuggle."

He looked a little better. "I'm sorry Nia. But we have orders to check every ship in the city. But since you are so cooperative, I will see to it that your ship is checked promptly. I promise it won't take long."

Nia shrugged, "Ok. I'll make sure the guys don't kill anyone." She turned and strutted towards her ship. Kaleb and Kaz followed in step behind her.

"Smooth move Captain," Kaleb said. "I can see why you flunked out of the Academy."

She looked over her shoulder at her Zabrak companion. "I distinctly remember a Sith Knight refusing to bow to his Master because of me." She winced a little at the memory. That incident had caused her expulsion from the Jedi Academy and had left Kaleb scarred for real. "I'm sorry Kaleb," she turned around to him.

"No problem boss," he smiled as she touched the scar that ran along the left side of his face. The lightsaber slash started at his jawline and ran over his left eye. The scar and resulting patch just added to the sinister look of the facial tattoos worn by his species. "It was an eye-opening experience."

Kaz couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from his chest. "What a mess of a couple you two are."

They all laughed as the fourth member of their crew shuffled up to them just a babbling in his native language. The Jawa they called Max strutted and jerked his arms, making his brown hood almost fall off his head. "Easy Max," Nia said. "They will be done in a minute. We have nothing to worry about."

He jittered some more and Nia's expression changed. She pushed past the security officers and rushed up the ramp into her ship. Max followed her as fast as his short legs could go.

"Kaz?" Kaleb asked as he followed them. He could sense something was wrong. But Kaleb's specialty in the Force was combat.

"A message from her former Master," Kaz answered. "It sounded important." He reached over and pressed the button to lift the ramp.

Jedi Master Tar'res stood in the shadow of the _Defender_ -class corvette and watched the approach of his former apprentice's ship. The _Resolute_ was a VT-49 Decimator that was modified for personal use. He had read about the assault freighters and was impressed that Nia had found one to use.

As the ramp settled in the dust, the Master pursed his lips when Nia's Zabrak companion followed her off the ship. He never understood their relationship, but he did respect the sacrifice that the Sith had made to save Nia. That respect is what compelled the Jedi Master to contact them.

"Master," Nia embraced him. "Your message sounded urgent. Are you alright?"

"Yes child," he nodded to Kaleb. "But it seems like i might need your assistance with a matter of importance." He motioned an arm towards his ship's ramp and a young girl walked to him.

Nia could see that she had been injured. Her left arm was in a sling and she had bandages covering some other areas of her skin. But it was the emotion that Nia could feel that affected her the most. There was a definate connection to the force there. "Hello," she spoke to the girl. "I'm Nia." The girl responded by hugging Nia with her good arm. Nia's purple skin seemed to darken a little and she looked to her former Master for an explanation.

"We found her amongst the dead on an outer colony world. She is the only survivor. We have given her some medical attention, but we only have so much on board we can do."

"We have a friend that can help fix you up," she kneeled in front of the girl. "What do you say you join my ragtag crew and run the stars?" The girl nodded and took Nia's hand. "We'll take care of her. What about you?"

"I must travel to Coruscant. The Council and Senate must here of this."

Nia hugged him again and turned towards her ship. "Come on, I'll give you a tour." She took the girl to the _Resolute_.

Kaleb stayed behind to speak to the Jedi Master. "Has she spoken?" He asked as he watched them enter the ship.

"No. But i touched her thoughts. What i did see is why i called you." Tar'res looked at Kaleb with what seemed like fear in his tired eyes. "The attack was led by Sith. At least three of them. One of them toyed with her. Torturing her before he left her for dead. I believe it was her connection to the Force that kept her alive."

"This Sith," Kaleb asked. "Anything particular to identify him?"

"None that I could tell. Maybe she will have some more information for you," he shook his head. "I don't think that the attack was directed towards her. But the brutality of the abuse she recieved..."

Kaleb looked at the old Twi'lek and reached a hand out to shake. "She is in good hands." Kaleb turned to the ship and flexed his fists as he walked aboard.

Kaleb stood by the window in the front of the ship. A hidden locker was opened on the left side of the room, showing its contents for anyone to see. Kaleb closed his eyes and stepped back to the center of the room. He took a deep breath and then reached out with the Force. His double-bladed lightsaber flew to his hand and in an almost liquid motion, he ignited it and spun into a series of moves. Kaleb stayed moving, never deviating from a memorized order in his routine. He was concentrating so well on his set, that he didn't sense Wren watching him. At least until he stopped. He shut off the saber and watched her.

She had remembered much in the two weeks she had been with them. Her name, Wren, had been what her father had called her. Her parents weren't Jedi, but her abilities had caused them to hide her from the Universe. It had been a costly mistake. The Sith did find them. And instead of the Sith killing her outright, they had tortured her. Beaten and broken, even as her parents lay dead before her, she refused to surrender.

Wren walked over to the locker and pulled out the mask and weighed it in her hands. "The one that attacked me," she turned to Kaleb as he walked over. "He wore a mask too. Though it wasn't like this one. Is this why Master Tar'res sent me with you? Because you're a Sith?"

Kaleb shrugged. "I was a Sith once. I refused to do what my Master had ordered me to do."

"And that's why you have the scar? It makes sense now." She put out her hands, "May I?"

Kaleb handed her his lightsaber. She was impressed with how lightweight it seemed. Wren swung it around a little, "Why two blades? I'd be afraid of cutting off my legs."

He watched her carefully, gauging her movements. "They aren't easy to work with. You really need to be 'One' with your weapon."

"Can you teach me? I need to finish it."

"No," he answered. "Revenge is not the path you want. Not as young as you are." Kaleb walked to the window again. The constant rain on Kamino made it dreary and dark. But he could still see Nia and Kaz returning to the ship. "I can teach you to fight Wren. I will teach you to survive against a Sith. Chasing revenge will send you spiraling to the dark side. and believe me, you don't want that."


End file.
